choroqfandomcom-20200215-history
Choro-Q 64 2 Hacha Mecha Grand Prix Race
Choro-Q 64 2: Hacha Mecha Grand Prix Race (Japanese: チョロQ64 2ハチャメチャグランプリレース) is a racing game for the Nintendo 64 in the Choro-Q series. It was released only in Japan by Takara, on Christmas Eve 1999. It is the sequel to Choro-Q 64, which was released outside of Japan. There are 28 bodies in the game, along with many parts and a race designer. Modes Single Race A basic mode that you can enter a race and get part. Grand Prix There are 3 rounds in all. You can choose a cup from "Toy Box Cup", "Treasure Chest Cup", and "Choro-Q Cup". Racetracks of "Toy Box Cup" are: First Circuit, Disused Town, and Resort Island. Racetracks of "Treasure Chest Cup" are: Jungle and Ruins, Castleside City, and Chinese Temple. Racetracks of "Choro-Q Cup" are: Snow Country, Weird Town, and Cityside Circuit. Time Trial You can try and make your best records. You can have a Ghost, which is your own best run. Versus Mode N/A Racing In Choro-Q 64 2, there are many race tracks. You make your way around the courses which either are circuits or one-way tracks. By winning races, you can go from C rank to B rank to A rank, and finally, to Super A rank. You can also win parts by winning races. There are different types of terrain (for example grass) that can slow down your progress. There are power-ups that can be used to gain an advantage, such as a boost. All Cars And Parts Are In The Garage. Courses *'First Circuit' (はじめのサーキット) *'Disused Town' (はいこうのまち) *'Resort Island '(リゾートのしま) *'Jungle Ruins' (ジャングルいせき) *'Castleside City' (じょうかまち) *'Training Place' (しゅぎょうじょう) *'Snow Country' (ゆきのくに) *'Weird Town' (あやしげなむら) *'Cityside Circuit' (きんこうのサーキット) Parts Body Racer 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12, 13, 14, 15, 16, 17, 18, 19, 20, 21, 22, 23, 24, 25, 26, 27, and 28. And the hidden bodies: Racer 29, and Racer 30. Engine There are 3 types for the Engines: きほん (Basic), aka '''Stock' in Penny Racers for 64'', かそく (Acceleration), aka '''Accel' in Penny Racers for 64'', ＭＡＸ (MAX), aka '''TopEnd' in Penny Racers for 64'', Basic1, Basic2, Basic3, Accel 1, Accel 2, Accel 3, Accel 4, Accel 5, Accel 6, Accel 7, Accel 8, Accel 9, Accel S, Accel SS, Speed 1, Speed 2, Speed 3, Speed 4, Speed 5, Speed 6, Speed 7, Speed 8, Speed 9, Speed S, Speed SS Tire / Tyre There are 5 types for the Tires/Tyres: オールラウンド (All-round), it is not seen Choro-Q 64/Penny Racers, オン (On), aka '''Street' in Penny Racers for 64), 'オフ''' (Off), aka '''OffRoad' in Penny Racers for 64), 'ウェット''' (Wet), aka '''Aqua' in Penny Racers for 64), 'スパイク''' (Spike), aka '''Snow' in Penny Racers for 64), All-round 1, All-round 2, All-round 3, Street 1, Steet 2, Steet 3, Off-road 1, Off-road 2, Off-road 3, Aqua 1, Aqua 2, Aqua 3, Spike 1, Spike 2, Spike 3 Brake Brake 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, and 9 Steering Wheel It is known in Penny Racers for 64 as '''Susp.' which is short for Suspension. Steering Wheel 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, and S Armor N/A Extra N/A Special Cannon, God's Punishment Coin, Confusion Coin, Jet Dash, Ice-maker, Invincible Coin, Landmine, Missile, Octopus Coin, Smoke Canister, Spin Coin, ...and more. Category:Games Category:Discontinued